Disc drives are data storage devices that store digital data in magnetic form on a rotating storage medium called a disc. Each surface of a disc may be divided into thousands of concentric circular tracks. Each track is further broken down into contiguous sectors. Each of the surfaces in a disc drive typically has one or more recording heads in close proximity to the disc surface for reading and writing data to the disk surface. Data is accessed by moving the heads between the inner and outer parts of the disc by an actuator assembly and waiting for the desired sector to rotate beneath the head. Over time, the head to media surface interface may change, adversely affecting the reliability or long-term performance of the disc drive. The capability to monitor the head to media surface interface and perform corrective action if it changes can help mitigate head to media interface degradation.